herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Sora is the wielder of the keyblade and the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Sora is just a child that is forced into a situation in which he has to save the Kingdom Hearts. He is the keyblade's chosen one and is thus forced to fight the heartless. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts Sora starts out as a young boy questioning his life. After many strange dreams, his best friend, Riku, suggests that they leave the Destiny Islands, to see what worlds are beyond. After completing the boat, strange shadows invade the island. With his friends no where in sight, Sora tries to fight off the mysterious beings, and finds out that his wooden sword does absolutely nothing to them. It is then when a strange weapon, the Keyblade appears in his hand, and he is able to beat the shadows. But after doing so he wakes up in a strange new world. Chain of Memories In chain of memories Sora was lured into Castle Oblivion by a member of Organization XIII. The castle takes the effect of erasing his memories the farther up in the castle he goes. The worlds that he goes to aren't even real. It is all from his memories and what he knows of the people he has met. He has his friends with him the whole time but they all start losing their memories each time they beat a world. At the top of the castle Sora has to fight Marluxia. After doing so he has a choice to make. Weather to keep his real memories or to have his memories of castle oblivion. Sora chooses to keep his old memories and Namine starts the year long process of restoring his memories. Kindom Hearts 358/2 Days Sora is asleep during his year of sleep. Kingdom Hearts 2 After a year long sleep Sora wakes up and finds himself inside a weird mansion in twilight town. Not knowing that he has been asleep for a year and finding himself taller and the he used to be. He sets out to accomplish a goal he set previously, to find Riku and The King. But when he starts his journey he finds himself in a town he has never been before. Powers and abilities Sora gains different abilities over the course of the games you can play as him. They can help you overcome different enemies. The explosion allows you to hit multiple enemies at once. He can use his keyblade in many different ways. As you complete more of the game, you obtain different keyblades you can use to fight enemies with. Category:Super Hero Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Swordsmen Category:Pure of heart Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes who cry Category:The Messiah Category:Character arc Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes that lost to a Villian Category:Life Saver Category:Playable Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Male Heroes